


Brother

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Mycroft being the British Government, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 28 in the "Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers" series.</p><p>50 random snapshots, chronological but not one-per-year, showing their relationship developments and its ups and downs (no slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

Mycroft flipped up the lid of the laptop and watched the soft glow come to life in the dim light of the room. It was late, and everybody else had gone home, but Mycroft had one more thing to do. Something to check.

He logged in to the software and paused for a moment before proceeding. Should he do this? Was he betraying his brother's trust by checking up on him?

Mycroft shook his head to clear his thoughts and typed in the name.

_Victor Trevor_

He waited for the name to process and watched as the Trevor family history began to fill his screen.   
Mycroft hummed approvingly as he read through the details. The Trevors seemed like a well-respected family. They were wealthy, active in their community and well-liked. Victor himself had excelled at school and seemed like a perfectly normal young man.

Perhaps he would be good for Sherlock. Somebody to ground him; to reign him in if needed.

Mycroft let his mind wander to his little brother. The past two years, since Sherlock started at university, had been incredibly difficult for both brothers. Sherlock had found himself in alien territory, surrounded by his peers with whom he felt he had nothing in common, and Mycroft had felt helpless, unable to either keep an eye on or guide his brother.

He rubbed his hands across his face and sat back in his office chair with a sigh.

He had to start letting Sherlock look after his own life.


End file.
